The Bond
by Think My Name Is Funny Do You
Summary: Hermione Granger's plan met complication. Now she is stuck repeating her seven years of Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy, who she shares a mind and soul with. They plan to use their foreknowledge to their advantage. Soul-Bond. AU. Semi-Canon. Dramione.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. All characters in this story were created and are owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim them as my own or claim the world they are represented in as my own. This story was invented by me, and is not portrayed or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story. This story is purely for entertainment purposes. I would like to thank J.K. Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter, and introducing me to a story which continues to make an impact on my life today. **

Prologue

OOOOOOOOOOO

End of Sixth Year:

It had been six days. The day after, she was still in denial. Hermione still had yet to accept the dreadful truth of what happened on the Astronomy Tower. When Harry recapped the events of that night, she simply shook her head. He must have seen differently. It must have been a cruel joke. Perhaps Dumbledore knew what was going to happen, so he faked his death to escape and draw attention away from the innocent students. Surely. She could imagine him coming up with a plan like that.

The students and staff acted similarly. Everyone was quiet. The air heavy. Hermione ventured out to inspect the damage the castle endured from the Death Eaters. The Great Hall was hit worst, so naturally the students' meals were being served in the common rooms. As she wandered the corridors, she unconsciously made her way to the great statue guarding the Headmaster's office. She was sure he was at his desk, eating lemon drops and writing an array of magical theories.

The second day, she became angry. She sat in front of the great stone gargoyle for hours. How dare he die? How dare he leave when they needed him most? She cried angry tears at his funeral that evening.

The following day, she paced outside his office. Maybe she could convince Harry to use her time turner and stop it from happening. Maybe she could do it herself. Maybe she could keep Malfoy from letting the Death Eaters in. She could tell him she would start doing poorly in class if he would just stop trying to help Voldemort. She would've done anything to have her Headmaster back.

The fourth day, the fear set in. How could they possibly win the war without him? How could they, when he couldn't? How could Harry find the Horcruxes without Dumbledore's guidance? That day, she didn't leave her bed. She was too sad. Too afraid.

The fifth day, it was finally real. She felt numb. She didn't think. She didn't speak. There was nothing left to say.

On the final day of term, the train would arrive in Hogsmeade at half past noon. That morning, she finally approached the great statue, said the password, and entered. It was vacant, out of respect, though she was sure by September McGonagall would have settled in.

She wandered around his great office, enjoying her memories and mourning them. She tinkered with several of his inventions and muggle contraptions. She observed his portrait for several moments, wiping away tears. He was sleeping, and looked so very peaceful.

She took a seat at his desk, and began looking at all the papers that cluttered it. Once in a while, she'd find little notes he'd written on things, and laugh, remembering his unusual sense of humor. While rummaging his things, she came across a journal. She pulled it out of its drawer and sat it on the desk.

_Would it be wrong to read his journal?_ She wondered.

She was startled when she heard his voice behind her, "I always found I could organize my thoughts more efficiently when I wrote them down."

She spun, "Professor, I didn't…"

"Nonsense, you should have it. After all, great minds do think alike," he winked at her, "You may find use of it."

Winter 1997:

Hermione had spent the past several months hunting Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. They'd discovered Umbridge had the Locket, and devised a plan to sneak into the Ministry and snatch it. Naturally, their plan went down the drain after arriving. When they barely escaped from the Ministry, Yaxley had a firm hold on Ron. Harry dropped her at Grimmauld Place, and disapparated away with Ron and the man from the Ministry.

Since then, she'd been sending Kreacher to rescue known prisoners, as his Elf magic could get through wards. Kreacher had slowly begun to tolerate Hermione, which she thought was a huge step for him. He returned to Grimmauld from a rescue, with Luna Lovegood, Mr. Ollivander, and a goblin in tow. The goblin and Mr. Ollivander were healed, fed, and sent to another safe house. Luna opted to stay behind with Hermione, and continue to rescue others.

Once Luna had rested after being set free from Malfoy Manor, the two girls spent all their time together. One night, they were sitting by one of the fireplaces and eating a soup Kreacher had made.

"Do you think Harry will beat him?" she asked in her dreamy voice.

Hermione thought for a bit before responding. Harry was so young, and Voldemort was terribly powerful. Harry was too good to use dark curses, curses that may actually do damage. He didn't have the brother wand anymore, according to Luna, and he had already survived the curse twice. Once as a baby, and once in fourth year through priori incantatem. When would his luck run out?

She responded, "He stands as good a chance as any of us, if he completes our mission. If not…"

"We're all doomed," Luna finished.

Hermione hadn't ever truly thought of it before. It didn't seem real before. For the first time, she actually felt like she was in the middle of a war, and not on the winning side.

"Surely it's not so black and white," Hermione insisted, "There must be something we can do."

"We could go back to when he was a baby and just kill him," Luna said softly.

Hermione smacked her arm, "Luna! We can't kill a baby. Even if it is a dark bastard."

"Just a thought."

"According to the laws of time travel, one cannot travel to a time before they were born. They simply hit a brick wall at the time of birth."

Luna chuckled, "You know too much."

Hermione shrugged, "Dumbledore always said you can't bring back the dead so…"

"I think it was more of a moral thing. You see, when my mother died, my father used a time turner to go back in time and bring her back. But she ended up dying again the same way. It's too cruel to relive it more than once."

"That's awful!" Hermione exclaimed.

Luna nodded, "I'm sure there are other ways to do it. Dumbledore would have known a way; he just wouldn't have done it."

Later that night, Hermione couldn't stop having nightmares about Voldemort killing Harry and everyone she loved. She woke at midnight, deciding she couldn't sleep until she had a backup plan. She read through many books on time travel, not finding anything. Remembering Dumbledore's journal, she rummaged through her trunk until she found it. It was in that book, she found a solution. And she began to understand why you couldn't just bring back the dead.

She explained it to Luna the next day.

"You see, when you use a time turner, you're on a second plane, so to speak. There are two of you. You can make minor changes, but death isn't something you can change. It's a force of nature; it's destined on that plane.

"I've found something of Dumbledore's. A potion and a spell. It's some form of time travel, but it basically resets everything. It says right here 'resets the path of time, fate, and death.' From what I gather, it's not just one person, it's everyone. And there wouldn't be two of everyone running around. That is why one doesn't do this every time someone dies."

Luna asked a question Hermione had yet to think of, "Would you remember the future?"

"I'll have to read more, but this could work. If this war comes to the worst possible ending, I mean."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter has not yet been edited, but has been submitted to my Beta. Look for the next chapter, coming soon!**

**Be honest, how do you feel about author's notes? Personally, when I read a fic, i tend to skip over them. Especially if they are lengthy. When I write, however, I understand why they are there.**


	2. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. All characters in this story were created and are owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim them as my own or claim the world they are represented in as my own. This story was invented by me, and is not portrayed or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story. This story is purely for entertainment purposes. I would like to thank J.K. Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter, and introducing me to a story which continues to make an impact on my life today. **

Waking Up

OOOOOOOOOOO

Draco Malfoy groaned and pulled his blanket over his head as morning light began shining through the full length windows lining the back wall of his bed chamber. For the first night in ages, he slept without the disturbance of nightmares. His entire body didn't feel the wear and tear of fighting a war. The smell of death didn't linger in the air. He felt no presence of the darkness that consumed him since the day he took the Dark Mark.

For once, he woke up peaceful, and he was not ready to face the day. He didn't want to kill, torture, or serve the madman who called himself a lord; but for the sake of his family, he would continue his life of darkness and misery until it led to his death or life imprisonment in Azkaban.

He had just started to drift back to sleep when he heard a voice call up to him. The voice was so familiar, yet so forgotten. It had been years since he heard his mother's voice so full of happiness. Years since she sounded so alive and well. Naturally, he was confused. What could possibly make her so happy in such dark times?

He furrowed his brow when he heard her enter his chambers and make her way through his sitting room and to his bedroom. She hadn't personally come to wake him since he was just a boy. She sat down on the bed, and he pulled the blanket off his head to look at her. She looked so young; all her worry lines were gone.

He cocked his head to the side and asked, "Special occasion?"

She chuckled and tousled his hair, "Are you getting too old for me to wake you?"

He rolled over and propped up on his arm, "I think I've been too old for a while now, Mother."

She smiled and shook her head, "I just can't believe my son is getting so big." She kissed his forehead and stood to leave. On her way out she said, "We will be heading to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies soon."

_What?_

He bolted upright, only to finally take in a room before him. One long forgotten: the room from his childhood. The walls were a bold navy blue, the bedding a luxurious gold, and little golden snitches were enchanted to float all across the ceiling. At age nine he decorated his room in support of his favorite team: Puddlemere United. At age thirteen his mother turned the room into a guest suite and Draco was presented his own wing of the home, which he decorated in marble and grey with little pops of green in each room.

The room he was currently in did not exist. He hadn't been to school in over a year, and his mother hadn't looked so happy in at least four years. Something was seriously wrong. He jumped out of bed and ran straight for the closest mirror. Things seemed bigger than usual. As he rounded the corner to the closet, he tripped over his own feet and plummeted into the stone floor. He caught most of his weight on his forearms and knees, protecting his face from bruising, or worse. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before lifting his head to stand. As he did so, he caught a glimpse of his reflection.

_Merlin's balls. _

He crawled to the mirror, as if being closer would change the image he saw before him. He pulled himself into a sitting position, and began poking and prodding his face.

_How did this happen?_

"Dimble!" he called.

A small house-elf appeared, "Master calls on Dimble?"

"What is today's date?" he demanded.

"Twenty and eight days after August, Master," Dimble replied.

"And the year?" he asked frantically.

"Dimble is answering most odd questions, Master."

"Say it, Dimble!" Draco snapped.

The elf cowered back and bowed to his master. "It is 1991, Master."

Draco sighed and bowed his head into his hands. He'd finally done it. He had finally lost his mind.

"Return to your duties, Dimble," Draco dismissed, his thoughts elsewhere.

The elf bowed deeper, and disappeared with a _POP_.

After several minutes he stood and decided to get ready for Diagon Alley. He would have to face the day until he could figure out what was wrong with him, and he didn't see any use in resisting the false reality his subconscious had created for him.

As he was picking out robes for the day, he heard a female voice say, "_Luna, are you there? It worked!_"

Draco spun around searching for the voice, but saw nobody in sight.

"_Luna?_" he heard again, this time realizing the voice was coming from inside his head.

"_I really am losing my mind_," he thought.

"_Uh-oh._"

"_You heard that?_"

"_Oh no no no no nooo! Why must all of our plans have a flaw?_"she cried.

He wondered how safe it was for his sanity to respond, but ultimately decided it couldn't get worse than it already was. He asked, "_Our plan? I don't remember planning this._"

"_MY plan, sorry._"

"_So it is your fault I'm eleven years old and losing my mind, is it?_"

"_Listen, my parents are taking me to Diagon Alley today… If you know where that is, meet me at Ollivander's and I will explain everything_,"she replied.

He thought about it for a moment and pulled his shirt over his head. After brushing his teeth and combing back his hair, he sent a message back to her, "_I'll be there at noon_."

OOOOOOOOOOO

For Hermione Granger, waking up in the past was a blessing. She got to see her parents, alive and well. She would get to see the wizarding world on its feet and without the threat of danger. She would get to see Harry and Ron. She and Luna would use their foreknowledge to prevent one of the worst wizarding wars in British history, and save the lives of many lost loved ones.

When she rolled out of bed that morning, she'd known exactly how and why she was eleven and at her parents' home. Her plan was going perfectly until around 10:30a.m. One of the perks of her method of time travel was telepathy with her co traveler. The plan was for both of the girls to convince their parents to head to Diagon Alley that day, and Hermione would send Luna a message at 11a.m., but she was too excited to wait.

After having her short conversation with the boy, her excitement dwindled. She knew the voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it. He seemed a little snappy, which she reasoned could simply be because he woke up as his eleven year old self and had no idea why. She was nervous to meet him and explain herself, and could only hope he would be helpful to her mission, or at the very least be understanding of the situation. She didn't want to be stuck sharing a mind with someone she couldn't get along with.

The thing that bothered her most as she got ready that morning was how she had acquired the wrong hair for the potion. Nobody but Luna knew the plan, as far as Hermione knew. She continued to think of different scenarios that could have led to her current predicament.

When she and her parents arrived at The Leaky Cauldron, her wristwatch read 11:44. She took in her surroundings. It was so surreal to see the bar so alive with laughter and people. Merely weeks before, she remembered it being nothing more than a pile of rubble, blasted away at the hands of Voldemort and his followers. She instantly recognized Tom as he approached them.

"Muggleborn, eh?" he inquired.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, and held out her hand, "Hermione Granger, Sir."

"I'm a Half Blood, myself," he replied shaking her hand and then each of her parents' hands. "Right this way."

He directed them to the back alley and turned to Hermione, "Now pay close attention, so next time you can do this yourself."

He took out his wand and tapped the bricks until the wall started to diminish, and before them was Diagon Alley.

"Welcome to London's magical shopping district. Gringotts is that large marble building there in the center where you can exchange Muggle money for galleons, sickles and knuts… and you will most likely want to explore all the other shops individually. Enjoy!"

Even more shocking than The Leaky Cauldron, Hermione hadn't seen Diagon Alley so clean and busy in over a year. She followed her parents to Gringotts and they exchanged currencies. As they were heading out of the building, her wristwatch read 11:56.

"Mum, Dad, I want to go get a wand first thing!" she exclaimed.

"Which shop do you suppose that's in?" her father asked.

She mocked deep thought for a moment and said, "I think Professor McGonagall said it was Olly-something… I know it started with an 'O'."

"Let's walk, then," her mother said.

Hermione steered them in the direction of Ollivander's, and as they slowly began to approach it, she cried out, "Look! That must be it!"

She dragged her parents into the shop, just as any other excited eleven year old would do. Once inside, she realized there was nobody else there except for Mr. Ollivander.

"_I'm here_," she thought.

"Another first year!" he said with excitement.

She smiled and held out her hand. "Hermione Granger," she introduced herself.

"_Me too_," replied the bored voice.

She heard the door open behind her and watched as Mr. Ollivander's eyes turned a spot just past her head.

"Ah," he said, his voice obviously losing its previous joy, "What a pleasure, Mrs. Malfoy."

* * *

**Here is Chapter 1! Let me know what you think! This has been Beta'd by hermione-granger54321 and Style Marshlovski. Skylar Tsukiyo is still editing. Let me know if you catch anything, and I'll change it!**


	3. Wands and Robes

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. All characters in this story were created and are owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim them as my own or claim the world they are represented in as my own. This story was invented by me, and is not portrayed or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story. This story is purely for entertainment purposes. I would like to thank J.K. Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter, and introducing me to a story which continues to make an impact on my life today. **

Wands and Robes

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione's throat dropped to her stomach, "_Malfoy?!_"

"_Granger!_"

She tried to hide any visible signs of disappointment on her face as she listened to the conversation behind her.

"Draco, darling, I believe I saw Mrs. Parkinson outside; I'll go meet with her for a bit. You'll be fine?"

He must have nodded his head, because seconds later she heard the unmistakable sound of gold clinking in a bag, and the door opening and closing once more.

Hermione's mother turned to her, "I think we saw ice-cream outside. Find us when you are done."

Her parents walked out of the shop, leaving Hermione, Malfoy, and Mr. Ollivander alone.

"Well," Mr. Ollivander started, "we shall try several wands, until the right one chooses you; but first, however, I shall take your measurements."

Two tape measures appeared before them and began wrapping around their middles, tossing their arms out, measuring the circumference of their heads.

Hermione thought maybe she could speed up the process and said, "I've read quite a bit in the few books Professor McGonagall left me. I sincerely believe dragon heartstring will be my wand core."

Mr. Ollivander was taking notes and nodding his head in agreement. "You are right, Ms. Granger, it appears both of you shall be matched to dragon heartstring."

Malfoy cleared his throat, "I was certain I'd have unicorn tail hair, like my mother."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, the wand _does_ choose the wizard, but according to your measurements and my years of expertise, I almost guarantee you will have dragon heartstring core."

Suddenly the tapes disappeared and Mr. Ollivander took off to his stock of wands. After a few moments, he returned with several in his hands and made two separate piles. He dug through them for a moment and then handed one to each of them.

"Aspen, dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches," he said to Hermione. "And Hawthorn, unicorn tail hair, twelve inches precisely," he continued, turning to Malfoy.

Hermione waved hers and nothing happened. Malfoy waved his and a window shattered.

"I'm afraid unicorn tail hair just won't do, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, let's try a different wood."

He dug around the piles again and handed them each a new one.

"Vine wood, dragon heartstring, eleven and three-quarter inches, Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy: Fir, dragon heartstring, ten and one-quarter inches, springy."

Hermione tried to levitate the _Daily Prophet_ on the counter, and it caught on fire. Draco waved his at a bookcase and all the books came flying off.

Mr. Ollivander shook his head and yanked the wands out of their hands, replacing them instantly.

"Elm, dragon heartstring, thirteen inches precisely, rigid."

Hermione didn't hear what Malfoy's wand was, as she was suddenly reminded of her first trip to Ollivander's. She was overcome with a warm, tingly feeling, and she knew this was the wand for her. When she waved it, all the books Malfoy had thrown off the shelf were replaced neatly in alphabetical order. Moments later, they were knocked back off.

Mr. Ollivander yanked the wand from Malfoy. "Looks like Ms. Granger was chosen by a wand. I think I know just what you need now, Mr. Malfoy. Beech, dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches, reasonably supple."

When Malfoy waved the wand, all the books were once again replaced on the shelf.

Mr. Ollivander waved his wand and all the other boxes returned to their places in the back. "Interestingly enough, your cores came from the same dragon. It is a common occurrence, of course, not every wand can come from a single source. The cores are too rare. It's just very unusual to sell a brother core twice in one day… You would make great partners in a duel, not to suggest you should duel. Beech and Elm each produce extremely sophisticated magic. They are a rather curious match to each of you."

"Curious how?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she noticed the irony.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, it is safe to say that most Pureblood families have very narrow views about certain things. Your wand is curious because Beech will not perform for those with narrow minds, and is only for those who are wise beyond their years. I applaud you for that. Ms. Granger's wand is curious because it is a common belief Elm can only be wielded by those of the purest blood. I assume she is Muggleborn simply because Granger is a very common muggle name, not to mention the obvious discomfort of her parents whilst in my shop. You have both given me much to speculate. Selling wands is always entertaining."

Malfoy looked like he wanted to say something rude or obscene, so Hermione spoke first, "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. How much for the wand?"

"Six galleons for each of you."

Hermione counted out six for him and handed them over. Malfoy threw a handful of gold coins on the counter and stormed out. Hermione followed nonchalantly.

"_Can we try to be civil?_" she asked telepathically.

"_Not publically_."

She watched as he entered Madam Malkin's. She turned around to look for her parents, but saw them nowhere. She decided to follow him in.

"Hello dear! You need to be fitted for school as well?" Madam Malkin asked.

Hermione nodded in response.

"Just step up there next to that boy; I'll get you measured in just a moment."

"_So much for you being open minded_."

He visibly smirked at her, "_Had you hoped I would be? This is just a lot to take in, and quite frankly, I'm still unsure if this is real or if I'm going insane_."

She could almost laugh. After all his years of tormenting her, he deserved to feel like he was losing his mind. She replied, "_I can assure you, it's very real_."

"_If I were insane, that's what you would tell me, right_?" he retorted.

"_If you were insane, you'd be in St. Mungo's. Long-term care. Green gelatin and bedpans_," she mused. She laughed aloud at the thought.

Madam Malkin, who'd come over to begin taking Malfoy's measurements by hand, gave her a strange look.

He furrowed his brow, "_Bedpans?"_

She suppressed another laugh, trying to clear the idea from her mind. "_A muggle thing._"

"Hmph," he considered aloud.

Madam Malkin once again gave a strange look, directed at Malfoy that time.

"_You don't want to know,_" she clarified.

He didn't further inquire. "_If I were in St. Mungo's, I could be dreaming this all up. However, for the sake of pretending this is real, tell me what you have to tell me_," he finally replied.

She took a deep breath, trying to decide where to begin. "_I'll prove it's real. How we ended up here is quite a long story, but I'll tell you the whole thing. What I know. Don't ask questions until I'm done_."

"_What? You don't know all of it?!_" He had a panicked expression on his face.

"Are you quite all right, Dear?" Madam Malkin asked him.

He cleared his throat, "Yes, thank you."

He composed himself, "_How are we to get back, if you don't know everything?_"

"_I do believe you actually called me a 'Know-It-All' at one point or another,_" she smirked, _"But honestly, I do know all that was given to me in relation to the time travel. Only problem is, nobody could share personal experience with the method, so there was no recording of side effects and such… I'm rambling… I know how we got here. I know what caused you to be here instead of Luna, but I don't know why it happened that way._"

She paused as Madam Malkin moved on to measure her.

"_Tell me everything,_" he insisted.

She began, "_It started back last summer. We were at Bill and Fleur Weasley's wedding when Death Eaters attacked._"

He swallowed; he had been in on that raid.

"_I apparated Harry, Ron and myself away, and we set out on a mission we'd been planning to do anyway. Part of our mission required us to go to the Ministry in disguise, but on our way out, we were discovered._"

"_Stupid Gryffindors._"

"_No interruptions. I tried to apparate us back to our headquarters, but one of the Death Eaters at the ministry was attached to us. When we arrived, Harry dropped me and apparated Ron and the Death Eater somewhere else. Headquarters was a secure place, so I stayed low and didn't leave. A few days later, I received an owl that I'm sure was from Harry that said, 'We are fine. Stay where you are.' Naturally, I didn't want to just hide and be useless, but I had no idea where they could be. Instead of helping them, I'd help our other friends. We had a house elf at headquarters, so he could apparate in and out of practically anywhere. When I heard of a friend being held hostage somewhere, I'd send the elf and the elf would bring back whoever it was. I hadn't heard word of Harry and Ron until Christmas at your Manor. I instantly sent our elf, but when he got there, Harry and Ron had apparently escaped with another elf_."

Draco cut in, "_It was Dobby_."

She continued, "_I assumed so. Our elf did bring back a few friends, one was Luna Lovegood. We continued to save friends and allies, but we could tell a final battle was fast approaching. One night, Luna suggested we have a back-up plan, if something happened to Harry. That was the first time I realized, if Harry lost, we were all doomed. So I set out on a mission to find a solution. What I found was quite interesting_."

"_Well?_"

"_Right... Plan B. It was a potion and spell combination, but it required two people. You could reset the world, basically, to a certain time. Like a master reset. Similar to time travel, but different because it would all happen on the same plane, so to speak. I won't return to that time like I would with a time turner. In order to work, one had to bind his or her soul to the earth. It suggested first binding two souls together, because one common soul was not strong enough to perform that kind of magic. The ones bound to the earth would be the only ones capable of remembering the world before the reset. Luna and I were going to bind souls. When binding souls, you give a portion of your soul to the other, and they give an equal portion of theirs back. It's sort of dark… but it was for the greater good. I decided to be the caster. The caster had to cast a spell and drink the potion. The supporting soul simply had to add a hair of theirs to the potion before the caster drank it. I had the potion ready when the final battle started. When Harry started down to the forest, I knew the end was coming, so I sent the potion to Luna with an owl. I received it back just as they were bringing Harry's body back from the forest. We waited and waited for Harry to wake up… but when Voldemort started killing those who refused to join him, I knew it was time. I drank the potion… and then woke up this morning feeling like I'd never slept better_."

Hermione snuck a glance over at Malfoy, but his expression was emotionless. Madam Malkin walked over and handed three sets of robes to each of them and gave them each a strange look, "I've never seen two children so quiet before!"

Draco dumped some galleons on her counter and left. Hermione turned to Madam Malkin, "Sorry, I'm Muggleborn; I think I'm just in shock by all of this."

Madam Malkin nodded in understanding, "Well I'm sure that Malfoy boy will have more than enough clothes to get him through the year, but you'd probably better shop around for some more robes and some weekend wear."

Hermione nodded and thanked her.

"_You okay?_" she asked him. She wasn't fond of him, but it was her nature to be concerned.

He didn't reply.

She ended up buying the three black robes she had been measured for, several grey and black skirts, and several white button ups to wear under her robes. She picked out a set of formal robes to wear during holiday celebrations, and a winter cloak and hat—as recommended on her school list. She also bought a few different bags for her school books; she broke through many her first year from overstuffing them, and didn't want to be elbow deep in one with an undetectable extension charm. She decided her mother could just buy her muggle clothes, if she couldn't find anything in her closet at home.

By the time she'd made it home that night, she had her trunk neatly packed with the things she'd bought. Her robes and a few outfits from her closet lined the left side of the trunk. She also packed her running shoes and some active wear, deciding it was never too early to get fit for combat. In the middle, she packed all her books required for school, plus a few muggle fiction books. Her potions cauldron was on the right and was filled with her scales, vials, and ingredients. She also picked up Crookshanks two years earlier, and put his supplies on the top.

Crookshanks was just a baby, and a ball of orange fur curled up on her pillow. She scooped him up in one hand, and cuddled him to her chest as she climbed into bed.

Before she fell asleep, she heard the same voice from earlier that day, "_I have questions to ask on the train. Meet me in the first compartment_."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Big thanks to betas Hermione-Granger54321, Style Marshlovski, and Skylar Tsukiyo (who is still reviewing), for some major improvements and corrections to this chapter.


	4. The Hogwart's Express

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. All characters in this story were created and are owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim them as my own or claim the world they are represented in as my own. This story was invented by me, and is not portrayed or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story. This story is purely for entertainment purposes. I would like to thank J.K. Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter, and introducing me to a story which continues to make an impact on my life today. **

The Hogwart's Express

OOOOOOOOOOO

Draco quickly readjusted to life at home during his few days there. He easily got into the routine of meeting his mother in the garden room at 9am for breakfast each morning. After, he would entertain whichever friend or friends staying in the many guest suites of the Manor. Usually it was Blaise or Theodore, but Pansy stayed over on the last day as well. Usually, the guys would play quidditch to pass the time. They would take turns switching positions, with one person playing keeper, and two playing chasers. The two chasers were opposing and the keeper was neutral.

There was a vicious thunder storm the day Pansy stayed over. It was her luck the boys would be forced to stay inside with her. Pansy and Draco's mother planned a formal tea party in the drawing room. Pansy picked out the formal robes the boys would wear, and told Theodore he had to take Blaise as a date since Draco was taking Pansy. As expected, the boys turned five shades of red and stepped a little farther away from each other. Draco thought it surreal to see his friends so young. He had become a good actor, so they didn't suspect he was any different than they'd always known him.

The elves would usually have a small snack prepared on the patio around 10:30am. At noon, Draco and his friends would meet with a tutor in the library. The tutor was famous among Pureblood families, and would serve only them. He was the same tutor who visited Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, and Crabbe and Goyle's homes at different hours of the day. They would all each lunch with the tutor in the library and study for hours. They were learning dead languages. The tutor said they were used in the most complex of spells; but Draco happened to know some of the languages they'd covered were specifically reserved for dark curses.

After the library, they had to go get showered and dressed for dinner. Pansy naturally took the longest to get ready. The boys took about an hour to look presentable, and then gathered in Draco's room. They usually passed time talking about what Slytherin would be like. Draco could remember how excited he had been at eleven. He didn't want to tell them it wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

His friends were similar to him in the sense they'd never had to do anything for themselves. House elves were always there to pick up after them and bring them food. Once they got to Hogwarts, they'd be cleaning up after themselves, responsible for their own homework because there'd be no tutor to force them to do it, and getting their own food from a buffet that crowded their eating space. Not to mention all the other people who lacked the class and discipline they had. Draco, of course, would be fine because he knew what to expect, but he was not looking forward to Pansy's mental breakdown approximately one week after arrival.

Formal dinner was held each night at 6pm in the dining hall. Draco, his mother, his father, guests of the manor, and various colleagues of his father attended. The dining hall was magnificent, and could easily feed an entire house from Hogwarts. Draco's father sat at the far end of the table with his colleagues, who were usually either Crabbe or Goyle's fathers. Draco couldn't help but sneer at certain Death Eaters, such as Crabbe. Draco wasn't exactly innocent himself, but he only did what was necessary for his and his family's survivals. He didn't enjoy inflicting torture and pain upon the innocent. Crabbe did; Draco had witnessed it many times.

As a result, Draco would try to drag his friends to the farthest corner of the dining hall, and keep distance between himself and the Death Eaters. He supposed they weren't technically Death Eaters at the time; but he was sure they had been in the future, and suspected they had been in the first war. His mother would switch between sitting with him and sitting with his father. Draco supposed she didn't want either to feel she was showing favor or preference.

Dinner was a rather quiet affair. The men would often speak in hushed tones. Draco's friends would occasionally mutter something or make a random comment. His mother was always silent. When all the courses of the meal had been served, and everyone was full, the house elves would clear everything away. Draco's friends were forced to go to their wings by his mother. Since they couldn't do magic and the rooms were so far apart, it was useless to try to disobey her or go behind her back. His mother would retire to her parlor and read. His father and whoever was with him would venture to the billiards and discuss business over firewhiskey and cue games.

The evening was the only time of the day Draco had to himself. He usually found himself reading a book he had snuck from his father's section of the library. His father's corner of the library was the equivalent of the restricted section of Hogwarts, so he had to disillusion himself, and be very careful getting the book. In his favor, nobody would ever expect him to be able to perform that kind of magic at his 'age.' He hadn't been entirely sure what he was looking for, just anything on time travel. He'd found one book simply titled _Time_, however, he had yet to find anything similar to what Granger had explained to him.

He hadn't actually spoken to her again since his first night back. He'd been in shock when she told him they were not only permanently stuck in the past with memories of the future, but bonded together by soul to the earth. He then became angry, because he felt it was entirely her fault he was in the situation at all. When he'd had time to think later that night, he realized it was _his_ hair that brought him back. That is what puzzled him most. He also realized he had many other questions to ask her, so he made sure she knew he would be asking the next time they met, which would be on the train.

On September 1st, Draco slept as late as he could before climbing out of bed and into the shower. He had packed his trunk the night before, so all he had to do was look presentable and get some breakfast in his stomach.

After changing into his black slacks and black shirt, he made his way down to the garden room for breakfast. His friends always took breakfast in their rooms. When he arrived, his mother was in her usual seat. As expected, his father wasn't in attendance.

He inquired about his friends as he sat down, "Are the others awake, Mother?"

She took a light sip of tea and sat the cup back on its saucer before replying, "Yes, darling, though I suspect they shall depart home before we leave."

"Why?" he asked in a slightly raised voice, making her jump slightly. His friends _always_ went to the train with him.

She eyed him as though he'd grown a second head, "You surely wouldn't expect their parents to not see them off, when it is their first year?"

He mentally smacked himself, he wasn't a morning person. He covered, "Naturally, I'm simply upset they hadn't told me."

She nodded and added two teaspoons of sugar to her tea and stirred it. "I'm sure in the excitement of Hogwarts, they merely didn't think it an important issue to voice."

"I'm sure," he agreed.

She paused for a moment. "I'm glad you've stopped showing favor to Durmstrang. I believe your father has finally given up on the idea."

He smirked, "I'd rather be with my friends."

She reached over and patted his hand, "And I'd rather you be close to home."

He wasn't a terribly mushy person, so he smiled lovingly before removing his hand to reach for some sausages. "When will they be leaving the Manor?"

"I imagine soon after their breakfasts," she replied.

He questioned, "And us?"

"Your father should be back within the hour. We will arrive early, so you'll have plenty of time to find your friends again."

His father and mother would both be seeing him off at Platform 9 ¾. He imagined they would take a portkey like they had in his first year in the first timeline. He didn't know what to call the past when it was currently the present, so he had settled with calling it 'the first timeline.'

"We've already agreed we want to sit in the front. I'll just save us a compartment and they will surely meet me there," he responded.

They finished their breakfasts quickly, and departed to finish getting ready. Draco had a house elf send his trunk and owl down to the foyer. He quickly checked to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, and shrunk _Time_ down to a size suitable for his pocket. His father arrived soon after, and the three of them grasped an old spoon, which transported them directly onto the platform.

He said goodbyes to his mother and father, who both seemed very proud of him. His father even semi-hugged him. His mother didn't seem to want to let go of him. Once he'd made it onto the train, he claimed the first compartment on the left, the right being reserved for prefects. He shut the door and pulled down the blinds before casting a repelling charm to keep others out. He sat and waited patiently for Granger.

OOOOOOOOOOO

When she arrived on the platform, she glanced behind her quickly. She knew her parents couldn't make it through the barrier, but even after six years, she still looked to see if they came too. She quickly patted down her skirt, tucked her hair behind her ear, and began walking to the train.

"_I'm here._"

She took a few more steps, beginning to think he wouldn't reply. As she approached the train, she saw a familiar family with heads full of bright red hair.

"_First compartment on the left,_" he replied.

Hermione instantly recognized Harry amongst the group as she approached them.

"_Kay._"

Suddenly, she became nervous. What would she say? Would they like her?

She cleared her throat when she got close to Harry and Ron. She could hear Mrs. Weasley fussing over the others, but she tried to tune them out.

"Um… Hi." She said, feeling quite awkward.

Ron turned and gave her a strange look, Harry instantly brightened up.

"Hello," Harry replied. "I'm Harry Potter."

Hermione had to remember the kind of reaction Harry would be expecting, but also keep in mind he didn't want to only be talked to because of who he was. So she carefully replied with a laugh, "Yes I thought so, but I wasn't quite sure. I'm a Muggleborn, you see, so I don't really know much about this magical world. I'm just learning. I read about you in a book."

Harry made a face that clearly said he couldn't believe he was written about in a book, and didn't even know about it.

Ron said, "Best not say you're Muggleborn too loud, my dad won't leave you alone if he finds out. He's fascinated with Muggles, you see."

Hermione smiled brightly at him. If she'd had the maturity of her seventeen year old self at age eleven in the first timeline, she'd have had friends long before being attacked by a troll.

"Is this your first year as well, dear?" Mrs. Weasley jumped into the conversation.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, "I'm sure I'll be sorted into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I've read all about the houses in _Hogwarts, A History_."

Ron exclaimed, "Gryffindor is the house I'll be in! I'm sure of it. My whole family has been in Gryffindor."

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley agreed, "It's quite likely."

"What house you reckon you'll be in, mate?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know much about them."

The train whistle blew, and Mrs. Weasley ushered them all on, handing a sandwich to each of them.

"You want a compartment with us?" Ron asked, shoving his sandwich in his trunk, as if he were embarrased.

Hermione nodded excitedly. "Yes, save me a spot, I need to find the loo."

They nodded and took off to the back of the train; she headed for the first compartment on the left.

"_I'm on my way,_" she gave him a heads up.

A few minutes later, she found herself alone in a compartment with Draco Malfoy. An awkward silence hung in the air. The train lurched and they began their journey.

She broke the silence, "So?" She paused, waiting for an answer. When there was none, she began again, "I'll answer any questions you have. And, I feel like we need to lay some stuff on the table and straighten out a few things."

He stared out the window, a blank expression on his face, not saying a word in response.

She began to stand, "Or I can just go."

"No," he demanded. "Just sit. I was just thinking about how we've never actually had a civil conversation."

She sat, "Sure we have. At Diagon Alley."

He nodded, "But not an actual conversation. Just in our heads."

"Same concept, different execution."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

She widened hers in disbelief; he was so sensitive. "Fine. Fine." She raised her hands in mock surrender, "We've never had a civil conversation. There's a first for everything."

"Perhaps."

She leaned back on the bench and crossed her arms. She was done talking. He was the one with the questions.

"It was a spell and a potion, correct?" he asked.

She nodded.

"And you brewed this potion?"

She nodded again, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you did it wrong," he insisted.

"I was top in our year! It obviously worked. We are here!" she replied.

"Right. And you watched Luna put in her hair?" he retorted, already knowing the answer.

"No. I brewed it, and kept it for safe keeping until the last shred of hope faded. When it was time, I owled it to her. I got it back a few minutes later, and it had changed color, so I knew she'd gotten it. Or at least I hoped so."

"So in theory, somebody could have known what it was and put my hair in it instead?" he asked.

She nodded, "In theory, yes, but Luna was the only one who knew I had it. She wouldn't have sabotaged it. Why would anyone intentionally send you and me back in time together?"

He nodded in agreement. "So what is your plan? Take out You-Know-Who before he returns again."

"Yes."

"This will never work, if he does rise again. He could easily see into my mind and know about the future I've seen and experienced."

"He won't rise again. I'll make sure of it," she replied firmly.

"And if he does? What of this connection?" he asked.

She thought hard on that before responding, "I'm not sure what side you are on. Or were on. Or will be on in the event he does return. I can, however, assure you I'll do nothing short of risking my own life to prevent it from happening. How much information I share with you depends on whether or not you'd join him again. And it will take some time and proof of your allegiance before I can trust you."

He glared, "Everyone is so misled. You wouldn't understand unless you've been on the inside. He doesn't have followers. He doesn't have friends. He doesn't have worshippers. What he has is a bunch of grown adults coerced and scared for their families and themselves. Following blindly so as to live another day without torture. Once he brands you, there is no turning back. He knows everything from your mood to what time you eat each day. It's miserable."

"Now you have a second chance," she replied, softening a bit. "Hopefully I can prevent him from coming back."

"How will you prevent it?" he inquired.

She furrowed her brow, "I'm afraid that's a conversation for a different time. It's not relevant to the time travel."

"What did you feel needed to be discussed?" he asked, changing the subject.

She sat up straighter. "School. Public."

"And?" he inquired.

"I've thought about it for a while, and I feel like it's best for both of us not to communicate civilly in public. Not to say we should be uncivil, but I'm not sure your parents or fellow Slytherins would react positively to us being friendly," Malfoy snorted, she continued as if she'd never heard him, "As far as school goes, I think we ought to be partners in classes, so we have time to telepathically communicate without trying to carry on conversation with someone else. Maybe once in a while we could meet in the room of requirement if necess—"

"I won't go in there." He said firmly.

"Oh. Well I'm sure we won't need to meet face to face for anything. Library is safe, if we are partners in class we could say its homework."

"Sounds like a plan," he said.

She nodded, standing to go, "Then it's settled. Let me know if you have any more questions."

He stood and opened the door for her to leave.

"What do you make of our wand connection?" he asked as she stepped out.

She shrugged, "I'll see what I can find out."

OOOOOOOOOOO

**Plot is finally starting to take off! Now, I need your help! I'm stuck on the next chapter, sorting, as I'm sure you could guess. Do you want to see them in different houses, in the same houses they are originally in, or together in one house, or maybe their bond causes the sorting hat to explode and they are sent into another dimension [JK] or a 5th house where they can live together because their bond can be seen by the hat. I've seen the 5th house done a few times, I'm not sure what would be best. I could do a lot with either. What do you want to see?**


End file.
